


you're my sunshine and moonlight

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are best friends and roommates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, art student!jihoon, dumbdumbz couple is mentioned like once, lapslock, math major!seongwoo, rise ongwink, the rest of maknae line appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: jihoon wakes up on his 18th birthday to his soulmate wishing that he would turn 18 soon so that he doesn't feel like a cradle robber.he doesn't know what to think.soulmate!au in which when you turn 18 you can start communicating with your soulmate via ink.





	you're my sunshine and moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> seongwoo's [pov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997968) has been posted!!!
> 
> ongwink soulmate!au requested on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)  
> feel free to send in any requests!  
> this was supposed to be a short drabble but oh well
> 
> some notes before we start:  
> -i used international ages so jihoon is of age in this!  
> -the school year in korea starts in the beginning of march and first term ends in july! second term begins in august and ends mid-february.  
> -most of this story will be told via ongwink communicating by writing on their arms, hence the abundance of italics  
> -jihoon's writing is bolded while ong's is just italicized  
> -maknae line attend a fine arts boarding school where you "major" in a fine art. jihoon and daehwi are art majors (though they still take music classes), baejin is a theater major, and woojin is a dance major  
> -ong is a math major who attends snu  
> -ong's roommates that are mentioned are minhyun and jaehwan
> 
> enjoy!!

_i’m really hoping u turn 18 soon bc i don’t want to feel any more like a cradle robber than i already do._

jihoon blinked at the messy, slightly long looking handwriting that littered his wrist. well, then.

“woojin,” jihoon called out to his roommate, who stirred from his sleep. when he grumbled out a _what_ , jihoon continued. “i think my soulmate just tried to contact me? help?”

woojin groaned but sat up while rubbing his eyes. “then write back, stupid. oh, and happy birthday. can i go back to sleep now?”

“we have classes in like an hour,” jihoon said. woojin ignored him and went back to sleep. jihoon snorted at woojin’s actions and got up from his bed to grab a pen from his desk.

 **hi.** jihoon paused. maybe that was too short? **_i turned 18 today._**

his soulmate didn’t take long to respond. _oh thank fuck. all of my friends kept teasing me that my soulmate was going to be ten years younger than me._

jihoon chuckled a little. sounded like his soulmate had great friends. before he could respond, more writing appeared.

_my name is ong seongwoo, im 21 years old but i turn 22 in august. nice to meet u!_

jihoon raised an eyebrow at his last name. he hadn’t known that such a last name existed in korea. **_hi. my name’s park jihoon. i just told you this but i turned 18 today lol._**

_happy birthday, jihoon! do u live in seoul?_

**_thank you. i go to a boarding school a few hours away from seoul._ **

_oh, dang. well, at least ur still in korea TT i go to a uni in seoul. do u come to seoul ever?_

**_no, we need special permission and a legitimate sounding excuse if we want to leave campus. we’re only allowed to leave during emergencies or during holidays._ **

_does having to meet up with ur soulmate count as a “legitimate sounding” excuse?_

jihoon frowned at the amount of ink littering his left arm and hand. he quickly walked to the sink in their room and washed the ink off before responding. **_no, i'm afraid not. they told us that soulmates don’t count as an excuse. it has to be immediate-family related or something like competitions or something._**

_aw i wanted to see if we could meet up soon. lmk when ur next holiday is, and maybe we can make plans to meet up? only if u want to, ofc._

jihoon wondered if there was anyone in the world that _didn’t_ want to meet up with their soulmates. maybe he was being ignorant, but the thought of there being someone out there in the world who was supposed to be your perfect, other-half had always fascinated jihoon. his friends teased him for being a romantic, but jihoon didn’t care.

**_yeah, definitely. i have to get ready for classes now, though. i’ll talk to you later?_ **

_for sure! i know some people exchange numbers after contact but i kind of like talking like this… do u mind?_

jihoon smiled. maybe his soulmate was a romantic too. **_no, i don’t mind. i kind of like this too._**

_great!! have fun in classes, jihoonie~_

“jihoonie,” jihoon whispered to himself with a smile. he had always worried that the first conversation with his soulmate would be awkward due to jihoon’s slight social awkwardness, but seongwoo sounded outgoing and friendly enough for the both of them.

“you look stupid smiling to yourself like that,” woojin yawned when he finally woke up. “happy birthday. wait, did i already tell you that? did you talk to your soulmate?”

“you did, but thanks,” jihoon grinned. “and yeah. his name is seongwoo. he’s 21 and he goes to a university in seoul.”

woojin hummed. “so he lives in korea. that’s nice. remember when eunwoo noona learned her soulmate lived in shanghai? man, that was a mess.”

jihoon winced when he remembered the faithful day that eunwoo, a sunbae of theirs who had graduated the year before, had finally gotten in contact with her soulmate. it turned out, though, that her soulmate lived in shanghai. eunwoo had let out a wail so loud that one of the teachers had almost called the campus security until she realized that it was only eunwoo.

“she was ready to pack up her bags and move to shanghai,” jihoon shook his head. “thank god kyulkyung noona already had plans to attend university here.”

“yeah,” woojin chuckled. “fate works in weird ways, huh? they ended up being accepted into the same university too, didn’t they?”

“yup.” jihoon nodded. “i’m going to go shower real quick. you should really get out of bed.”

jihoon chuckled at woojin’s groans and grabbed his towels and toiletries and made his way to the bathrooms. he usually hated monday mornings, too, but talking to his soulmate for the first time had made it bearable.

maybe mornings wouldn’t be so bad anymore, after all.

***

_jihoonie, what boarding school do you go to?~_

**_i go to korea arts boarding school, hyung._ **

_ooooo that fancy school. i see i see. what are u studying?_

**_i study art and dance, but i focus more on art._ **

_!!!!! an artist. that’s cool. can i see your art sometime?_

**_maybe one day, haha. what about you, hyung? where do you go to university?_ **

_don’t be shocked. i go to snu._

**_do you really??????_ **

_yes, u don’t believe me?_

**_no, i do, hyung. just surprising, that’s all. it’s the number 1 school in the nation, after all. what’s your major?_ **

_the words might make ur ears bleed._

**_let me guess, math?_ **

_ding ding ding, we have a winner!!!_

**_haha. jokes on you, hyung. i actually really like math._ **

_oh, dang my bad haha. ur full of surprises, arent u, jihoonie._

**_i've been told that, yes. hehe._ **

_cute. ok well this broke, in-debt uni student has class now, but ill talk to u later jihoonie!! don’t miss me too much~_

**_i’ll try not to, lol. talk to you later hyung!_ **

***

flowers bloomed, and fairies danced; rabbits and deer peeked out from behind the trees that transitioned into a sea filled with colorful fish, coral, and sea turtles. jihoon blew on the paint to try to make it dry faster so that he could go to sleep. it was nearing two in the morning, but he wanted to surprise seongwoo with the painting.

when it was finally dry, jihoon put his mini paint set away and crawled into bed. he knew for sure that he would be dead tired tomorrow, but he was happy.

when he woke up to a single ‘ _wow_ ’ written near the bottom of one of the corals, jihoon knew that staying up late and sleeping through his alarms had been worth it.

***

_eggs, ramen, spam, milk, asparagus???? wtf minhyun, dish soap, detergent_

jihoon raised his eyebrows at the grocery list that was written on the palm of his left hand. **_going shopping, hyung?_**

_oh shoot my bad. i’m so used to writing these things on my hands or arms haha._

**_it’s okay, i don’t mind. i do the same thing to be honest, just with school notes. don’t be surprised if you find some obscure art history facts going down your left arm in the next few weeks._ **

_exam season?_

**_hell week is coming up._ **

_yikes. i’ll keep u in my prayers._

**_much appreciated. i have study hall now. talk to you later!!_ **

_study hard!_ _♡_

**_♡_ **

***

“do you talk to your soulmate often, hyung?” daehwi tilted his head. jihoon was the first out of their friend group to turn 18, so they always came to him for questions.

“a few times a week, yeah,” jihoon nodded. “he’s really busy though since he’s a university student, so sometimes we go a couple of days without talking much.”

“he stares at his arms really sadly when that happens.” woojin slurped his soup and choked when jihoon casually reached over to slap the back of his head. “ouch!”

“you said he goes to seoul national university, right?” daehwi chewed on a piece of lettuce thoughtfully. “you applied there, didn’t you?”

“we both did,” jihoon gestured to him and woojin. “results haven’t come out yet.”

jinyoung hummed. “are you going to meet up with him? summer break is coming up soon.”

jihoon let out a sad sigh and dropped his head onto the lunch table, causing daehwi, jinyoung, and guanlin to flinch.

“what’s wrong with him?” daehwi whispered to woojin, who snorted but shook his head sympathetically.

“his cousin in america’s getting married,” woojin said. “so his parents decided to take this chance and go on a long family vacation. he’s going to be gone until the start of next term.”

“ouch, that’s tragic,” guanlin made a face. “i’m sorry, jihoon hyung.”

“why is my life like this?” was jihoon’s muffled response.

“hey, results come out a little bit after term starts. who knows, maybe you’ll miraculously get accepted into snu,” woojin ruffled jihoon’s hair. jihoon sat up and glared at woojin but before he could say anything, the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.

“saved by the bell,” jinyoung chortled. “see you later, hyungs, daehwi, and guanlin.” he waved goodbye and left after throwing his leftovers out.

“study session in the library tonight?” daehwi winced. jihoon and woojin nodded in confirmation and waved goodbye to the two underclassmen and made their way to class.

“don’t worry too much,” woojin threw an arm around jihoon’s shoulders. “you guys will meet when it’s time.”

“thanks, woojin.” jihoon gave his friend a smile, which woojin returned, his snaggletooth peeking out.

“no problem.”

***

**_the acropolis of athens, an ancient citadel, is home to some of the most celebrated monuments in art history, notably the parthenon – a temple to athena, the city’s patron goddess_ **

_whoa. what is this._

**_sorry ran out of paper but i’m not at my dorm so i’m making due with my arm for now. is this okay?_ **

_yeah, its totally fine. i was just surprised when my roommates pointed out the history of art in athens starting to write itself on my arm lol_

**_oops, my bad. how mad would you get if your entire arm gets covered in art history?_ **

_i won’t get mad at all, don’t worry. write all the art history on ur arms to ur heart’s content, jihoonie._

**_thanks, hyung. please pray that i pass my exams._ **

_starting my prayer now. good luck!_

**_thank youuuu_ **

_♡_

**_♡_ **

***

**_i'm free!!!!!!_ **

_yay!! how was your art history exam? that’s the only class u ever talk to me about so im going to assume its ur hardest one??_

**_yeah, art history is definitely the class i struggle most in. it was good, though! the cramming paid off._ **

_that’s good to hear :)_

**_yeah. so, i have summer break coming up…_ **

_oh, really? will you be up in seoul?_

**_uh, that’s the thing… so i have a cousin who lives in america and he’s getting married while i’m on break, so my family’s going to america to attend the wedding._ **

_sounds cool! how long will u be gone?_

**_right until my next term for school starts… TT_ **

_oh…_

**_yeah… i’m really sorry hyung :( i wanted to meet up with you._ **

_that’s okay!! we have plenty of time :) congrats to ur cousin tho!!_

**_TT_ **

_aigoo, is jihoonie sad?~_

**_yes._ **

_that’s cute. but really, jihoon. we have plenty of time. we’ll just have to hope we can meet up next time ^^_

**_i guess so TT_ **

_don’t be sad~ how can i go to work when ur being all sad like this?_

**_:( ok i’ll stop being sad… for now. you should go to work soon though. doesn’t your shift start soon?_ **

_oh shit ur right. ill talk to you after my shift?_

**_yeah!! have fun at work, hyung :)_ **

_i wont, but thanks hehe. talk to you later~_

**_♡_ **

_♡_

***

_how’s america?_

**_so many hamburger places… i’m in love hyung i want to move to america when i’m older._ **

_haha, maybe maybe. having fun?_

**_yesssss._ **

_that’s good :) you should sleep. it’s night over there, isn’t it?_

**_yeah it is. i wanted to wait for you to wake up first, though. i’m going to sleep now!_ **

_okay!! goodnight jihoon :)_

**_good morning, seongwoo hyung :)_ **

***

**_the wedding just ended! i’m stuffing myself with food now haha._ **

_how are u writing on ur arm?? arent u in a tux_

**_yeah i am. my moms giving me very disapproving looks because i rolled up my sleeves hehe._ **

_bad jihoonie._

**_i wanted to talk to you!! :(_ **

_i just sighed the hardest sigh of my life because ur so cute. one of my roommate just gave me the weirdest look ever._

**_hehe_ **

_brat. roll down ur sleeves and enjoy ur food! we can talk when ur in more comfortable clothes to write in. maybe we should exchange numbers after all…?_

**_noooo i like talking like this. fine, fine. i’ll talk to you when i get back to the hotel and change._ **

_okay! enjoy the food~_

**_thanks, hyung~_ **

***

**_at the airport!! finally heading back to korea TT_ **

_i thought u liked America? haha what happened to wanting to live there when ur older?_

**_it was nice for the first few days but now i just miss korea TT i can’t wait to be back._ **

_ur so funny, jihoon. ur term starts in a few days, right?_

**_yup. as soon as i get home i have to start packing for school. it starts in four days._ **

_yikes. good luck with the jetlag lolol_

**_wow thanks, hyung. >:(_ **

_no problem~ hehe_

**_hmph. i’m boarding now!! i’ll talk to you when i’m on the plane._ **

_okay!_

***

“did you get tanner?” woojin said in lieu of a greeting when he walked into their room while dragging a giant suitcase behind him. jihoon shot him a dirty look before tossing him a small box.

“shut up. that’s your souvenir. you’re welcome.”

woojin barked out a laughter as he opened the box. “oh, wow, is this the statue of liberty?”

“yeah. we were in new york for most of the time, so i got everyone’s souvenirs from there,” jihoon said.

“what did you get the rest of them?”

jihoon dug through his suitcase. “uh, i got daehwi a coloring book from the met, baejin a snowglobe of the empire state building, and guanlin an i-heart-ny t-shirt like he asked me to.”

“oh, daehwi’s really going to like that coloring book.”

“right? when i saw it i knew i had to get it for him,” jihoon smiled at the coloring book he held in his hands. “i actually got one for myself, too. it has different pictures though.”

“nice, nice,” woojin nodded. “thanks for the souvenir. i would’ve brought you something back from busan, but you go there like every other summer anyways.”

jihoon snorted. “thanks. it’s the thought that counts.”

“i knew you would understand me.”

the two of them laughed and continued to unpack.

***

_u said u applied to snu, right?_

**_yup TT_ **

_results come out in an hour!!!!_

**_i know omg. woojin and i are at the library panicking. daehwi’s taking videos of us, that monster._ **

_will u let me know if u got in or not?_

**_of course. why would i not?_ **

_i have no idea haha just making sure. are u nervous?_

**_i think i might throw up._ **

_please don’t. i cant imagine that would be pleasant for ur friends._

**_thank you, hyung. i’m glad you care about my well-being._ **

_of course. ur my soulmate, after all. :-)_

**_i want to fight you._ **

_we can fight when we meet up, dw._

**_> :(_ **

_results come out in five minutes!!_

**_oh my god nooooooooo hyung i cant check. can you check for me._ **

_uh, no, sorry hehe. u can do it!! hwaiting!!!_

**_woojin’s screaming and he sounds like a freaking pterodactyl oh my god he’s going to get us kicked out before we can check our results_ **

_i have a friend who screams like a pterodactyl too… his laugh also sounds psychotic its really scary when ur drunk off ur ass_

**_that sounds really scary actually_ **

_jihoonie its 6!!! results are out!!_

_jihoonie?????_

**_hyung…_ **

_yes?_

**_i got in!!! and so did woojin!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

_congrats!!!!!! i knew u could do it :)_

**_omg i’m going to cry. actually i’m already crying according daehwi. oh my god i need to call my parents. hyung i got into snu!!!!!!!!_ **

_u did!!! and i’m so proud of u_ _♡_

**_thank you hyung TT ok i have to call my parents hold on._ **

_okay, haha._

**_k i’m back. my mom screamed for like 5 minutes and my dad teared up a little i think. my brother’s spamming me with random stickers on kakao and it’s making my phone lag. is this a dream????_ **

_no, this is very much real. ur hard work paid off!!!! im really happy for u :)_

**_does this mean we’ll be able to see each other around uni next year?_ **

_yes!! isn’t that exciting_

**_very_ ** **_♡_ **

_how are u so cute?? how can anyone be so cute idgi_

**_hyung stoppppp i’m not cute! i’m very manly._ **

_uh huh. i’ll believe it when i see it._

**_> :(_ **

_joking~ u should go celebrate with ur friends now, though. we can talk tonight? :)_

**_yeah daehwi and jinyoung are threatening to hide all my pens if i don’t hurry up. i’ll talk to you later tonight hyung!!_ **

_have fun with ur friends ^^ and tell woojin that i said congrats_

**_he said thank you!! bye hyung talk to you later :)_ **

_bye, jihoonie :)_

***

his last semester in high school passed by in a blur and before he knew it, jihoon was sitting in the auditorium filled with his graduating class and parents taking pictures of their kids from the seats above.

woojin was sitting next to him and he couldn’t stop fidgeting, causing jihoon to feel anxious as well.

“stop it,” he scolded woojin and slapped his fingers when they started tapping against his legs. “you’re making _me_ nervous.”

“my bad,” woojin said but didn’t stop the tapping. “i can’t believe we’re graduating, holy shit.”

“watch your language,” jihoon looked around to make sure no teachers were listening. they weren’t supposed to be talking, as their headmaster was giving a speech. “i can’t wait to get out of here, honestly.”

“same,” woojin snickered quietly. “i can’t believe i’m stuck with you again, though. how did we end up as roommates?”

“god hates me,” jihoon said seriously. “i’m kidding, stop poking me!”

the two of them stopped talking when mrs. han, their homeroom teacher, glared at them. jihoon offered her a sheepish smile while woojin ducked his head in apology. when she turned away, woojin nudged jihoon with his elbow.

“are you going to meet up with seongwoo hyung before school starts?”

“i don’t know if we’ll be able to,” jihoon pouted. “he said i’m probably going to be busy getting all my stuff before classes start and he’s staying on campus since there’s only two weeks before school starts.”

“that makes sense,” woojin nodded, glancing at mrs. han to make sure she didn’t notice them chatting again.

“what about you?” jihoon nudged woojin. “are you meeting up with jaehwan hyung?”

“no, same reason as you,” woojin pouted. jihoon chuckled quietly. it had been a shock for the two of them when they learned that woojin’s soulmate was kim jaehwan, one of seongwoo’s roommates and closest friends.

“maybe we’ll run into them on campus,” jihoon offered woojin a reassuring smile. he flinched when mrs. han turned to glare at them again and turned around to face forward, woojin doing the same. their headmaster was finally finished giving his speech and it was time for the graduates to be called up to receive their diploma.

“don’t trip,” woojin said under his breath when jihoon’s name was called. jihoon discreetly elbowed woojin in the stomach before walking up to the podium.

this was it. he was finally done with high school, and ready for the next chapter of his life. hopefully with a certain ong seongwoo around.

***

jihoon walked around while looking at the various clubs that promoting. he had lost sight of woojin and hyungseob, one of their floormates, and was wandering around aimlessly. he had signed up for the art club so far and was looking around to see if he could sign up for the dance club.

“hey, are you a first-year?” a man who vaguely resembled the kakao sticker, apeach, asked jihoon while giving him a smile.

“i am,” jihoon nodded in confirmation. “could you tell?”

“kind of,” the man laughed. “you look a little lost, and it’s mostly the first-years who are walking around. i’m daniel.”

“i’m jihoon.” jihoon took the hand daniel offered.

“well, jihoon, if you’re interested, i’m currently recruiting for the dance club,” daniel nodded towards a table that was a few feet behind him.

jihoon’s eyes brightened. “oh! i was looking for your booth, actually.”

“great! here’s our flyer. i would walk you back but i’m on recruiting duty. there’s someone at the table who’ll get you the information, though. i hope you join!” daniel smiled.

“thank you,” jihoon smiled back and took the flyer from daniel. he was glad he had run into daniel. if he hadn’t, jihoon probably would’ve walked right past the booth.

when he arrived at the booth, the man sitting behind the table gave him a bright smile. “hey! my name is taehyun. are you interested in joining the dance club?”

“yes,” jihoon nodded. the man named taehyun cheered and gave jihoon a short application to fill out with his name, age, number, and years of experience. “is it okay if i fill one out for my friend too? i don’t know if he’ll be able to find the booth. his sense of direction is a bit…”

“of course,” taehyun nodded. “here you go.” he handed jihoon another application and jihoon filled it out quickly before handing both back to taehyun. “great. our first meeting will be the friday after classes start. it won’t be anything official; just to get some announcements out. we’ll be adding everyone to a group chat to get you the time and location of the meeting hopefully by tomorrow. information on the audition will be given at the meeting, so don’t miss it!”

“i won’t,” jihoon said. “thank you!”

“no problem. tell your friends to join!”

“i’ll try,” jihoon chuckled and waved goodbye. he was glad his sunbaes seemed friendly so far.

***

friday afternoon after classes found jihoon lazing around in his dorm. his first week as a university student had, thankfully, gone without a hitch. his classes were bearable, and he had made some friends who shared the same classes as him.

unfortunately, he had yet to meet with seongwoo as he was a fourth-year, which meant he was busy with classes and internship.

glancing at the clock, he saw that he had some time to kill before woojin finished his classes. the two of them were going to grab a light dinner before going to dance club meeting together. seongwoo was also in a class, which meant jihoon was left to entertain himself.

he got out of bed and rummaged through his drawer filled with art supplies and took out his watercolor set. might as well do something productive while he waited, right?

he contemplated on what he should draw before deciding to draw some simple flowers. seongwoo had said he liked daisies, while jihoon favored sunflowers. he began to freehand stems of daisies and sunflowers going down from his elbow down to his wrist, not noticing the time passing by and woojin entering their dorm.

when he was done, he set down his brush and stretched his fingers.

“done?” jihoon jumped and turned around to see woojin lounging on his bed. “come on, i’m hungry.”

“oops, my bad. you should’ve told me you were back.” jihoon stood up and gently poked the flowers to see if they were dry. it wasn’t completely dry yet, but it would have to do. “let’s go?”

“okay.” woojin set down the manga he had been reading while waiting for jihoon to finish painting. “i invited hyungseob and hyunmin to come with us, which means yoojung and doyeon are probably going to tag along. is that okay?”

“yeah, that’s fine,” jihoon nodded. the two of them left and headed towards the dining hall where they had agreed to meet. after a chaotic dinner complete with a mini napkin fight (jihoon seriously questioned his choices in friends, sometimes), the six of them head to the fine arts building where the meeting would be held.

“we’re only getting information today, right? no auditions?” hyungseob asked worriedly.

“no auditions today,” yoojung assured him. “one of my sunbaes from high school is in the club, and he told me that today is to get information and get to know some of the sunbaes.”

“okay, good,” hyungseob let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the door to the building open. “i’m not ready.”

“none of us are, except maybe woojin,” jihoon gave hyungseob a pat on the back. “don’t worry. you’re not alone.”

they found the dance studio the meeting was to be held in (though they had gotten lost and had to ask an art student who they had thankfully run into), and they walked towards haknyeon, another first-year they had met through orientation, who was waving to them.

“hey, guys,” haknyeon greeted. “how was your week?”

“i hate college already,” hyunmin deadpanned.

“my week was alright,” doyeon shrugged.

“i can’t believe i’m paying for another four years of school,” yoojung shook her head.

“my chemistry professor hates me already,” hyungseob chirped.

“i went to the wrong lecture hall and sat there for fifteen minutes before realizing,” woojin sighed.

“uh, i guess it was alright–” jihoon was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. he jumped and turned around with wide eyes. “um.”

“hi.” there was a tall man staring down at him with a twinkle in his eyes. jihoon wasn’t sure if he should be worried. “nice to meet you.”

“um, nice to meet you too?” jihoon blinked in confusion. the man chuckled and glanced down at jihoon’s left arm. he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt which exposed the drawings on his arm.

“nice painting,” the man nodded. “did you do it yourself?”

“yes?” jihoon wasn’t sure where this conversation was heading. he could feel the confusion radiating off of his friends, who were completely silent. jihoon wasn’t sure if he should be amused. it was the first time he had heard them be so quiet.

“cool,” the man grinned. he held up his left arm. “i have flowers on my arm too.”

he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the exact same painting that was etched on jihoon’s left arm. jihoon stared at the flowers for a bit, feeling a little lost. “um.”

he vaguely heard woojin going, “oh my god” behind him but he ignored it, his eyes not straying from the flowers on the man’s arm.

“is that his soulmate?” yoojung whispered loudly.

“i think so,” woojin whispered back just as loudly.

“um.” jihoon couldn’t think properly.

the man chuckled and leaned forward. jihoon flinched and dragged his eyes up from the arm to look at the man, who was smiling at him.

“so you’re cute in person, too. that’s nice to know,” he smiled widely at jihoon, who absentmindedly noticed the moles under the man’s left eye that looked like constellations.

“i…” jihoon’s brain had yet to recover.

“cute,” the man said and ruffled jihoon’s hair. “are you okay, jihoonie?”

“no,” jihoon whispered, feeling a little pathetic. “help.”

“he’s so stupid,” woojin snorted quietly. jihoon ignored him.

“nice to meet you, finally.” jihoon jumped a little when he felt his hand being grabbed and fingers intertwining with his own. “i’m ong seongwoo, your soulmate.”

jihoon gulped and shut his eyes, mentally counting to ten before opening them and staring into seongwoo’s eyes, which twinkled with undeniable fondness.

“nice to meet you, too,” jihoon said, finally finding his voice. “i’m park jihoon, and i’m your soulmate.”

seongwoo’s grin widened and jihoon found himself smiling back. it had taken them almost a year to finally cross paths, but the two of them knew the wait had been worth it.

“when will jaehwan hyung finally show his face in front of me?” woojin complained as he watched jihoon and seongwoo get lost in their own world. he went ignored, however, as the rest of their friends began squealing at how cute they were. “i need new friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was not edited at all so please excuse any mistakes;; i'll go back and check for them later.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
